i'd choose you
by Drewyd
Summary: En diez, quince, treinta, mil universos distintos, Jaime Lannister y Brienne Tarth siempre se escogerán el uno al otro. Colección de AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** ASOIAF no me pertenece, y probablemente no ganaría ni un rial con esta historia. Todos los derechos reservados a George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Brienne era la peor persona para ese trabajo. Solamente con su rostro ya era imposible que alguien quisiese acercarse al grupo de Discusiones Liberales. Había tratado de discutir con Renly y con Loras para que alguno de ellos lo hiciese, alguien con un maldito rostro normal, pero ellos se habían mostrado innamovibles.

—Tú eres la persona más apasionada de todo el grupo, Bri —argumentaron, y fue en ese momento que ella supo que su causa estaba perdida—. Si hay alguien que puede convencer a los demás sobre ésto, eres tú.

"Y héme aquí" pensó, con el cabello como paja pegado a la frente por el sudor y los panfletos temblorosos en sus manos. Se sentía incómoda y malhumorada, pero estaba decidida a distribuirlos todos y apoyar a su causa, así pereciese en el camino.

Trataba de no ver mucho al rostro a las personas a las que les entregaba sus papeles, para que no se sintiesen tan incómodos con su horrible y feo rostro. Todos lo agarraban, porque para eso caminaban por la feria de clubes universitarios, pero había uno que otro imbécil que se le quedaba mirando y comenzaba a susurrar con sus amigos. Ella no le hacía caso (había vivido así toda su vida), y seguía dando panfletos y panfletos. Nadie le pidió información.

Cuando fueron las tres de la tarde se tomaron un pequeño descanso y comieron unos sandwiches de atún y agua. Solo faltaba hora y media para que todo se acabase, y si todo continuaba como hasta entonces Brienne habría considerado su tarde un rotundo éxito.

Era demasiado pedir.

Ella no los vio venir. No veia los rostros a los que entregaba sus hojas, ni tampoco prestaba atención a toda la cháchara y conversaciones que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Si lo escuchó fue por que se dirigía justamente a ella.

—¡Eh, moza! Qué sorpresa verte por acá, pense que estarías escondiendo tu cabeza dentro de un hoyo. Yo lo haría.

Una vena en su frente se abultó, y apretó su mano libre para contenerse. Jaime Lannister apareció entre el mar de gente, con el cabello oro brillando a la luz del sol y una sonrisa despectiva. A su lado iba la persona más pequeña y amorfa que Brienne había conocido, sin contarse a si misma. Un enano, demasiado parecido a Jaime como para ser otra cosa que no fuese su hermano.

—Ella es de quien te estaba hablando, Tyrion. ¿Ves? La mujer más fea de todo el campus. Creo que un día hicieron una votación para ver si en verdad era mujer.

Brienne sintió tanto odio por sus venas que habría podido tumbarle todos los dientes al Lannister en ese instante, pero lo último que quería hacer en ese momento era darle mala publicidad a su club, por el que tanto había trabajado. Se obligó a respirar.

—Huh, incluso relincha como caballo.

Brienne le entregó el panfleto a Tyrion sin decir una palabra, rechinando los dientes y conteniéndose por pura fuerza de voluntad. El enano la miró con ojos disparejos, uno verde y otro negro, al parecer muy irritado por la idiotez de su hermano. Tuvo la gentileza de no arrugar el papel y guardarlo en su bolso con delicadeza, mientras ella le daba el otro a Jaime.

—No, gracias. No quiero tocar nada que haya pasado por tus manos.

—Agarra el maldito panfleto —masculló, ofreciéndoselo con más violencia que servidumbre. Él cruzó los brazos y se apartó.

—Aleja de mi, bestia —se quitó el cabello del rostro y dejó notar una de las peores cicatrices que Brienne alguna vez había visto en su mano derecha—. A nadie le importa tu estúpido club.

—No es estúpido —se apresuró a defender ella, elevándose en todo su metro noventa y uno. Era ligeramente más alta que él—. En el club de Discusiones Liberales tratamos todos los temas actuales, discutiendo los puntos de vista y haciendo que todos se sientan inclusivos. Hay temas como la comunidad LGBTQ, los derechos de...

—Dios mio, cállate de una vez. ¿Por qué te importa tanto que agarre la mierda esa?

—Sólo tómalo, Dios —alargó su brazo y le estrelló el papel en un pectoral sólido. Jaime no se movió, y le agarró el antebrazo con su mano izquierda, apartándola—. No me importa si lo usas para limpiarte el culo o la boca, por donde sea que te salga la mierda. Solo agarra.

Tyrion estalló en carcajadas, y la cara de Jaime reflejó su sorpresa. Luego, le mostró una sonrisa feral y agarró el panfleto, arrugándolo y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo trasero.

—Ya está bien, Jaime. Vamos a ver ese tal Club de astronomía —intervinó Tyrion, todavía riendo. Puso ambas manos en la parte más baja de la espalda de su hermano, aupándolo para que siguiese caminando. Antes de desaparecer en el mar de gente, el enano le dirigó una mirada divertida, y le guiñó un ojo.

 _XxxX_

Solo transcurrieron tres días cuando el mayor de los Lannister entró al salón del club, demandando ver a la "moza" que le había intentado meter el panfleto del club por la garganta y que lo dejasen inscribir, dos días demasiado tarde.

No la dejó sola hasta que ella le permitió entrar, y desde entonces el club de Discusiones Liberales fue la casa y residencia de Jaime Lannister.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Si hay una pareja a la que adoro, es Jaime/Brienne. Y si hay un par de idiotar perfectos para meterlos en AU, esos son ellos. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos en todas las dimensiones alternativas posibles, especialmente mientras están en la universidad. Creo que voy a publicar unos diez u once universos distintos con ellos encontrándose.

 **AU: '** _Soy realmente apasionada a esta causa y te voy a dar este panfleto aunque tenga que metertelo por la garganta.'_

Reviews y comentarios siempre bien recibidos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: ¡** Sorpresa! ASOIAF sigue sin pertenecerme. George R.R. Martin, esto es todo tuyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando Brienne salió volando de su diminuto apartamento, y en su ansiedad por no llegar tarde solamente metió lo que necesitaba en el día en su mochila y dejó el resto dentro. Sansa se había olvidado de despertarla por estar arreglándose para su cita, y tenía cinco minutos y treinta y siete segundos para llegar a su clase de historia del arte, y su día no mejoró desde ahí.

En el quiz sorpresa de literatura medieval sintió que no cubrió por completo el tema en el ensayo, y en el receso intermedio unos idiotas de primer año comenzaron a burlarse de ella, manteniendo una distancia prudencial y una mesa entre ellos. Lo peor del día llegó al final, cuando el cielo se oscureció y rompió a llover a cántaros.

Tenía su tesis final en su mochila, la cual no había sacado ni anoche ni esa mañana.

Por el pésimo día se dio un regalo en forma de un pastelillo de triple chocolate y trató de ir por toda la acera rumbo a su apartamento, evitando mojarse. Se convenció que la lluvia tenía que amainar, que estaban en junio por el amor de Dios, pero el cielo seguía oscuro cuando Brienne llegó al final de su camino, en la diminuta parada de autobús que había a siete cuadras de donde vivía. Más allá, no había más techo, ni lugar donde resguardar su mochila.

Se sentó en la parada con irritación, y no se sintió mejor cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien más a su lado, probablemente en la misma situación que ella. Maldita lluvia y maldita prediccion del tiempo.

Pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio, con el sonido calmante de las gotas cayendo a su alrededor contra el asfalto y el ocasional chapoteo de zapatos de quien atravesaba el vendaval sin cubrirse. Ella leyó gran parte de Henry V y se ocupó de escribir lo más importante en las notas de su teléfono, para completar su ensayo esta noche.

«Si es que alguna vez deja de llover, claro» el pensamiento de que no parase de llover hasta la medianoche, o incluso hasta más tarde, le inyectó una potente dosis de ansiedad, y estaba pensando en cómo meterse la mochila bajo la camisa cuando la otra persona le habló.

—Oi, moza.

Ella le miró, demasiado cansada e irritada como para mostrarse amable.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes dinero?

Brienne se quedó en blanco. El hombre a su lado no parecía un ladrón o alguien pobre; al contrario, estaba pulcramente vestido, y sólo su reloj valía más que su matrícula.

—¿Para qué quieres dinero? —preguntó, agarrando su mochila y mirándole con desconfianza. Él alzó las cejas.

—Pues para pedir pizza, _obviamente._

—¿Tienes el número de la pizzería? ¿Qué pizza vas a pedir?

El hombre agitó un fajo de billetes de cinco y su iPhone en cada mano, pero se quedó un momento silencioso con la segunda pregunta.

—¿Sabes qué? No me interesa ni un poco. Solo quiero una maldita pizza —alargó un brazo pálido y torneado hacia ella, y le sonrió con aparente dulzura—. ¿Tienes el dinero o no?

Ella le entregó lo que faltaba para una pizza familiar y le indicó que si iba a pagar, al menos iba a comer su pizza con piña. Él se encogió de hombros y se puso la visera de su gorra hacia atrás mientras llamaba a la pizzería. Solo entonces se les ocurrió a ambos, ¿cómo diablos iban a decirle la dirección al conductor si estaban en medio de la nada?

Si alguien en alguno de los edificios cercanos se sintió sorprendido por los dos locos que gritaban y hacian juegos luces con su teléfonos hacia la calle a mitad de una de las peores tormentas de Desembarco del Rey en años, nadie lo comentó. Fue un milagro que el carro consiguiese encontrarlos, y que el cartón sobreviviese a la tormenta.

—Dios, nunca había probado la pizza con piña. Está demasiado buena —Brienne se enderezó con orgullo, pero él continuó—; o probablemente sea porque me estaba muriendo de hambre. No comía desde las diez de la mañana.

La lluvia a su alrededor le daba un aire pacífico a la pequeña parada donde se encontraban, y las sonoras gotas gordas de agua que habían caído horas atrás se habían transformado en unas menos violentas. Había escampado un poco.

—Se nota que tienes dinero. ¿Por qué me pediste a mi?

—Sé que me veo como un bombón, pero tampoco voy a compartir mi pizza con alguien que no la pagó. Por favor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dividió el último pedazo entre los dos, mientras cerraba la caja. Su reloj marcaba las seis menos cuarto.

—¿Tu crees que ésta caja de pizza aguante todo un camino a casa en la lluvia?

—Buena idea, no lo había pensado... Espera, ¿quién se queda con la caja?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, y luego el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Mañana solo tengo clases de administración en la mañana, y no necesito más que mi laptop. Si me dejas quedarme en tu apartamento, sobreviviremos.

Los sentidos de desconfianza absoluta y paranoia de Brienne se elevaron, y él pareció detectarlos, porque sacó su billetera de su mochila y le mostró su identificación estudiantil.

—Jaime Lannister, _senior_ , licenciado para conquistar, buscando graduarse en manejo de empresas. ¿Ves? Ni violador ni asesino —en su foto era mucho más joven y jovial de lo que se veía en ese momento. Allí, frente suyo, sólo parecía cansado—. Ahora muéstrame tu carnet.

—¿Y por qué yo? Tu eres el extraño aquí.

—Uh, cariño, no se si te has visto al espejo últimamente, pero con ese cuerpo podrías agarrarme la columna vertebral y rompérmela a la mitad. Venga, tengo que cuidarme de mujeres monstruosas potencialmente peligrosas.

Ella le mostró su carnet con el ceño fruncido, y él lo miró por unos segundos antes de sonreírle. Todo su rostro se iluminó.

—Un placer, Brienne —se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella y les puso el cartón grasoso en la cabeza encima a ambos—. Menos mal que somos de la misma estatura, sino ésto sería muy incómodo. ¿Estás lista?

—No —respondió ella, pero igualmente tomó su mano y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la lluvia que ya amainaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Próximamente, mi versión favorita de Jaime y Brienne que involucra un gimnasio y competencias ridículas.

 **AU:** ' _Está cayendo un vendaval y mi tesis está en mi mochila, así que supongo que ambos estamos atrapados bajo esta diminuta estación de autobús juntos. ¿crees que traigan pizza acá?'_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Lamentamos informarle que los derechos de ASOIAF siguen siendo de Martin. Una pena.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La batalla oficial del gimnasio comenzaba sin falta a las seis y cuarto de la tarde cada jueves. En un lado del ring estaba la moza, la monstruosa y sudorosa Brienne Tarth, de un metro noventa y uno y ochenta y cuatro kilos. Del otro lado del ring, Jaime Lannister la mofaba siempre con una sonrisa odiosa y un ademán desdeñoso de hombros, portando un bastante decente metro ochenta y ocho y ochenta y siete kilos. La audiencia se preparaba, apoyaba a sus contendientes favoritos y grababa los mejores momentos para subirlos a _Instagram._

Todo ésto es, por supuesto, proverbial. Brienne no tenía las agallas para pedirle una pelea a Jaime y éste, por su parte, sabía que ella trapearía el piso con él si luchaban. De cualquier manera, la profunda rivalidad de ambos no iba a ser detenida por algo tan nimio. Dado que siempre entraban y salían del gimnasio a la misma hora, con frecuencia se encontraban en las mismas áreas del mismo.

Caso en cuestión: la cinta de correr, comúnmente conocida como trotadora.

Jaime portaba el dudoso honor de ser la persona más competitiva de ese lado de Desembarco del Rey. No era presumiendo, pero antes de que esa moza llegase, él era el más rápido y más resistente de todos los miembros en todas las áreas. La cinta de correr no era excepción.

Haciendo justicia a su (¿escaso?) sentido del honor, ciertamente había subestimado a Brienne cuando había aparecido por primera vez en el gimnasio; ni su corpulencia ni su monstruoso cuerpo hicieron mella en su confianza. Había visto a mujeres más grandes y hombres más violentos caer ante él. Todos siempre terminaban admitiendo que él era el mejor.

En toda probabilidad, éso fue lo que hizo que fallase. Brienne no era habladora, ni simpática, ni particularmente presumida; ignoraba a todo aquel que se burlase de ella (y no hubo pocos) y se ocupaba de sus asuntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Había que pedir un deseo rápido si alguna vez la oías hablar.

La primera vez en la cinta de correr en la que ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, Jaime no hizo intento de conversación, pero se mantuvo atento a las acciones de la mujer. Cada vez que la veía aumentar la velocidad él también lo hacía, por pura malicia. Luego de un rato se dio cuenta que ella también miraba sus kilómetros y su tiempo, y aumentaba el ritmo a su vez.

Debieron de haberse visto realmente ridículos, viendo de reojo la máquina del otro para correr más, pero eso no era nada que le importase a Jaime Lannister.

Terminó perdiendo a las dos horas, luego de trotar a nueve kilómetros por hora sin descanso alguno. El aire se le escapaba por la nariz en resoplidos furiosos, y el sudor le ardía en los ojos. Brienne estaba aún peor, con la feúcha cara enrojecida y el pelo pajizo pegado al rostro. Sin embargo, había cierto aire victorioso en sus ojos, y se alejó a paso firme hacia las duchas sin mirar atrás.

Para Jaime, eso fue básicamente un reto personal a su persona y honor como deportista.

En resumen, desde ese fatídico jueves se consolidó como rivalidad oficial la del tal Jaime y la tal Brienne, quienes nunca faltaban a la rutinaria carrera en la cinta de correr y, en determinadas ocasiones, al levantamiento de pesas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y la mujerona esa? —le preguntó un día Addam, luego de que él derrotase a la moza en la bicicleta fija.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa conmigo y ella? ¿No ves que acabo de trapear el piso con ella? —sintió un arrebato de satisfacción infantil por todo su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa dientuda apareciese en su rostro. Le encantaban los retos, y las personas que no tenían miedo de desafiarlo aún cuando claramente él era mejor que ellos.

—Vale, eso explica totalmente el asunto. ¿Podrías meter en esa oración por qué coño estás compitiendo con una mujer que ni conoces en cosas que ni siquiera deberían ser competencias? Es una cinta de correr individual por una razón, energúmeno.

—Addam, desafió mi reinado. No puedo dejar que se vaya impune así.

—Estás absolutamente loco.

De todas maneras, no era por completo culpa de Jaime; ella ciertamente le seguía el juego también, y más de una vez vio en sus ojos la terquedad de una mula al no poder vencerle o darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo.

El gimnasio nunca habría sido el mismo sin esos dos idiotas.

Un jueves a mitad de otoño ambos se encontraban en su rutinaria competencia en la trotadora, con la contendiente Brienne Tarth avanzando con disciplina y y constancia ante los doce kilómetros que tenía por delante y superando el tiempo de cuarenta minutos que tenía Jaime.

Nunca supo qué cambió ese dia, pero entre resuello y resuello las palabras brotaron de su boca sin supervisión.

—Antes de... antes de éste gimnasio, ¿habías estado en algún otro?

Brienne lo miró de reojo; era la primera vez que uno de ellos le mencionaba algo al otro. Luego de unos segundos tensos, asintió.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Por mucho tiempo?

—Desde que tengo catorce.

«Pero que milagro es éste. Tenía que haber grabado ésto en cámara» pensó Jaime, sonriendo ante la idea de haberle sacado una palabra a la persona más silenciosa y terca que alguna vez había conocido.

Y así fue como se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba hacer competencias con Brienne Tarth, y cuánto le gustaba que ella no se detuviese, ni que faltase nunca los jueves para continuar su rivalidad. Le gustaba mucho.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido; Brienne perdió el control de sus pies, se resbaló en la parte fija y salió volando hacia el suelo detrás suyo dándose de boca contra el suelo, y Jaime se apresuró a bajarse de su máquina y arrodillarse a su lado. Como eran las ocho de la noche y estaban a punto de cerrar, no hubo nadie que se acercase a ellos o que notase la estrepitosa caída de la mujer.

—Oh, _dios mío_ —Jaime no podía dejar de reir. Las carcajadas se le atragantaron en la garganta, y comenzó a toser, y luego siguió riendo, y luego tuvo que contener las risotadas para no ahogarse—. Dios mío, ¿por qué no grabé esta mierda?

Brienne le colocó una mano en el hombro, y aunque todavía tenía la risita tonta él la miró al rostro, buscando signos de dolor.

—Ayúdame, diosito... ésto es lo mejor que me ha pasando en esta semana... no, olvida eso, en este mes. —al final dejó de reir, y puso su mano encima de la de ella en su hombro. Ahora que la veía de cerca, le gustaba mucho más su cara. Sus ojos, Jesús—. ¿Estás bien, nena?

Las mejillas de Brienne se enrojecieron sin aviso alguno, y aunque trató de retirar su mano del cuerpo de Jaime, él no la dejó.

—Ven, te ayudo a pararte. Avísame dónde te duele, y también avisame si vas a hacer otra caída de esas. Eso habría sido un _Vine_ perfecto.

Le ayudó a levantarse con mucho cuidado, consciente de que habría podido dislocarse una articulación a la velocidad a la que iba, y la acompañó hasta unas sillas cercanas. Antes de hablar con ella fue a apagar ambas máquinas y buscar agua.

—Ten, toma.

—¿Lo decías en serio?

—¿Qué?

—Lo de la cita... ¿lo decías en serio?

Algo vulnerable apareció reflejado en los tonos azules de los ojos de Brienne. Todo su cuerpo indicaba una mujer madura, marimacha y privada, pero, en ese momento, parecía una niña de seis años reticiente, incluso asustada. Jaime frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo decía en serio. Creéme, mis palabras y esa espectacular caída fueron pura coincidencia.

Briene apretó los labios, y él creyó que era dolor.

—¿Dónde te duele? ¿Llamo al doctor?

—No, no me hice daño.

«Imposible que no te hayas hecho daño. Casi te partes la cara contra el suelo.» Jaime no dijo eso en voz alta, pues algo en el rostro de ella cambió, una leve diferencia en sus mejillas y en su ceño y en su expresión.

—¿Puedes recogerme mañana... a las cinco?

Jaime sintió que una sonrisa incontrolable le iluminó el rostro, y no hizo nada para contener su alegría.

—Oooh, claro que sí. Creéme, ya tengo el lugar _perfecto_ para llevarte —le quitó unos mechones de cabello rubios del rostro, y ella se quedó quieta como la piedra—. Venga, no te preocupes. No va a haber trotadoras ahí, promesa de Boy Scout.

El golpe que ella le dio en el brazo resonó en el gimnasio, pero aún más lo hicieron las risas de ambos mientras se apoyaban el uno al otro para avanzar hacia las duchas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Me encanta darme cuenta que la actriz de Brienne, Gwendoline Christie, es básicamente más alta que el 70% de la población, y ciertamente más alta que el actor de Jaime, Nikolaj. En la próxima edición, batallas viciosas por escritorios.

 **AU:** ' _Siempre estamos en el gimnasio al mismo tiempo y terminamos compitiendo en la trotadora.'_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** No son míos, son de George R.R. Martin. Cuántas veces hay que repetirlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Pocas cosas rivalizaban el odio que le tenía Jaime Lannister a su hermana Cersei. Estaba su padre, por ejemplo, y estaba Aerys Targaryen, y estaba ese maldito idiota de la lavandería que arruinó su camisa favorita de _Avenged Sevenfold._

Pero en un pilar especial, colocado y protegido con un cristal metafórico, estaba su mano derecha destrozada.

Jaime _odiaba_ que su mano dominante no sirviese para nada, y _odiaba_ tenerla colgando, y _odiaba_ tener que hacer todo al revés y que, por supuesto, todo le saliese mal, porque su maldita mano izquierda no servía para un coño y constantemente le daban dolores y calambres. Su último año de universidad lo pasó amargado, observando la mirada condescendiente de sus profesores y tutores cuando le decían que todo estaba bien, que no importaba que su asquerosa letra no se entendiese y que tuviese que hacer los exámenes con tiempo extra porque no la dominaba bien.

Cómo odiaba su mano derecha.

Había una clase en particular, Estudios Liberales, cuyos seminarios siempre eran dados en un aula con escritorios similares a los de secundaria, es decir, pupitres de zurdos y pupitres de diestros. Siempre tenía que recordarle a su estúpido cerebro que tenía que poner su culo en un pupitre de zurdos si no quería joder más su letra.

Él era el único zurdo de la clase, y por ello se detuvo en el acto cuando vio a alguien colocar sus cosas al lado del único pupitre de zurdos que había en la clase.

—¿Qué coño crees que haces? —había llegado en dos zancadas hacia donde estaba la persona, una mujer, y podía contener a duras penas su rabia.

—Um... ¿colocando mis cosas? —respondió la chica, rubia y más alta que él. Parecía insegura, y en cuanto vio sus ojos retrocedió un paso.

—¿Y por qué estás poniendo tus cosas en _mi_ pupitre?

—No veo que ésto tenga tu nombre grabado para … q-q que sea t-tu pupitre.

Jaime tiró su bolso encima de la silla y se acercó dos pasos a ella, sintiendo una ira irracional que la chica probablemente no se merecía. Ambos estaban tan juntos que él podía sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, y concentró toda su irritación en su voz.

—Llevo estudiando esta puta clase por casi cuatro años, y llevo sentándome en este puto pupitre por casi cuatro años. Creo que tengo derecho a decir que éste pupitre es mío.

La mayoría de las personas habrían salido corriendo ante la rabia sorda de Jaime Lannister, pero ella sólo bajo la vista, se vio los botines por unos segundos y luego volvió a subir la vista.

—Pues lo lamento, pero yo llegué aquí primero. Puedes buscar otro pupitre en otra clase.

Y aunque le costó varios intentos decir la frase completa, pudo ver el desafío en sus ojos. Él no podía creer el _descaro_ de la moza, especialmente cuando se alejó de él como si tuviese piojos.

—Y un cuerno. Quítate de mi pupitre y saca tus cosas a otra parte.

—No.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—¡Que sí!

Jaime comenzó a empujarla para alejarla del pupitre y poder patear sus cosas, pero se encontró con una masa sólida de músculos. Utilizó toda su fuerza para sacarla de balance, y ella contraatacó abriendo las piernas y enterrándole dedos de acero en el hombro.

—Deja de empujarme.

—No hasta que te quites de mi pupitre.

Los estudiantes alrededor suyo comenzaron a reírse y tomar fotos con sus teléfonos; la chica se sonrojó y trató de ocultar su rostro tras el flequillo, pero a Jaime no le importaba. Podría romperle la cara a cualquiera de ellos sin problemas y callar sus burlas.

—¡Sólo dale el pupitre y ya, J! —le gritó su primo Daven, mitad riendo. A su lado Pía negaba con la cabeza, y Jaime les dirigió una mirada feroz— ¡¿Dónde está tu sentido caballeroso?!

—No... —la chica tenía fuerza, éso se lo daba. Jaime tuvo que usar trucos sucios para tratar de tumbarla, y al mismo tiempo sostuvo su peso. Jadeó—. No p-puedo creer que e-es-ta chica llegase de la na... nada para robarse mi pupitre.

—No llegué de la... nada —masculló su contendiente con los dientes apretados, presionando su rodilla contra la rodilla de Jaime y haciéndole perder terreno. Sonaba sin aliento—; me transferí a esta u-universidad con una b-b-beca.

—Ok, Jesús, ¡basta!

Empujó a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y logró que se alejase unos pasos, lo suficiente para que él pudiese respirar otra vez y pensar con claridad. Tenía que controlar su ira, o lo iba a consumir.

—Primero que nada, buena técnica. Segundo, el profesor acaba de llegar y ya no queda tiempo. Siéntate en mis piernas.

Ella se veía tal cual la descripción de aturdida, y el sonrojo le tornó el rostro y el cuello de un color escarlata oscuro.

—¿Qué?

—Siéntate en mis piernas —repitió, limpiándose la frente de sudor y despegándose la camisa de la espalda—. Si dices que eres nueva, entonces no sabrás que el profesor Pycelle quita muchos puntos por cada vez que alguien sale o llega tarde a sus clases. Siéntate en mis piernas y ya.

—Eso es...

—¿Será que algún día se va a sentar, señor Lannister? —inquirió Pycelle desde el fondo de la sala, con su voz nasal perforándole los oídos. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar Jaime se sentó, y palmeó sus muslos con irritación.

«Muévete —pensó, sin meditar en sus actos. Todo le iba mejor cuando hacía las cosas en impulsos—. Muévete antes de que ese imbécil nos joda más la vida.»

Y funcionó, por sorprendente que fuese. Ella se sentó con reticencia, manteniéndose lo más alejado de su pecho posible, y Jaime escuchó las risitas alrededor suyo.

—¿Qué cree que esta haciendo, señorita Tarth? —debido a que ella era ridículamente alta, Jaime no podía ver más allá de su corto cabello. No vio a Pycelle, pero si le escuchó, y supo por instinto que ella no iba a saber cómo responderle.

—Verá, profesor —dijo él en voz alta, atrayendo toda la atención que pudiese. La vergüenza de ella irradiaba por sus poros—; mi amiga aquí y yo somos zurdos, pero en el aula solamente hay un pupitre de zurdos. Tuvimos la idea de que si nos colocábamos en ésta posición, podríamos copiar sin problemas y evitaríamos perder puntos de la nota final pidiendo permiso para salir de clase. Y además, como hoy he tenido varios calambres en las cicatrices...

«Mi padre no es Tywin Lannister por nada, hijo de perra»

No vio la cara de Pycelle, pero supo que había ganado la batalla cuando el viejo colocó las diapositivas en el proyector y atenuó las luces.

—Pégate más a mi —le susurró Jaime a la chica, quien estaba sacando su _Chromebook_ con rigidez—. Así podrás anotar con más comodidad.

Ella se acercó un milicentímetro más, y procedió a ignorarlo por el resto de la clase con una superioridad rencorosa que le hizo querer reír. Esa batalla había sido lo más interesante que le había pasado desde que descubrió las drogas de Tyrion, el año pasado. Mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas en el estómago, sin tocar en ningún momento a Tarth, y sus muslos sostuvieron su peso con firmeza las dos horas que duró la clase.

—Oye, no es por nada, pero creo que tengo derecho a esos apuntes —le dijo Jaime cuando Pycelle volvió a encender las luces y todos se despertaron. Ella lo miró de reojo—. ¿Qué? Te dejé sentarme en mis piernas, y no mentía sobre los calambres. Merezco la custodia compartida de esos apuntes.

Tarth miró su mano, retorcida y sin pedazos de carne y llena de cicatrices oscuras, y luego lo miró al rostro. Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Dame tu correo electrónico para enviártelos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, pasó ambos brazos por los costados de la chica y escribió su correo y su número debajo de la última línea de _Word,_ sintiendo el aroma de su perfume y su champú. Ella no se movió.

—Aquí tienes, escríbeme cuándo puedas. Por cierto, buena batalla. ¿Quieres repetirla otra vez en la cama?

Ella salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, y Jaime no dejó de reírse con encanto hasta que Daven no le enterró un codo en sus costillas. Le gustaba mucho esa Tarth, y lo mejor del asunto era que por haber huido había dejado su bolso en el pupitre; eventualmente tendría que llamarle para recuperarlo de vuelta.

Sonrió.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** El Jaime Lannister rabioso, irracional y grosero después de que le cortasen la mano me gusta tanto como el Jaime amable, divertido e ingenioso que estaba tanto al principio como al final, en _Danza de Dragones_. Éste capítulo se me ha hecho mucho más fácil de escribir, tal vez porque yo misma he presenciado una batalla por el único pupitre zurdo que queda en el salón. Por cierto, al principio dije que sólo iban a ser diez u once pero ésta lista de AU lentamente está creciendo, y quién sabe cuándo dejare de agregarle mierdas. En una próxima entrega, charlas de sexo en Hogwarts.

 **AU** : ' _Batalla viciosa por el único pupitre de zurdos en el aula'._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** George: Suyo, no mío. No busco fines de lucro con ésto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Ser Premio Anual tenía muchas ventajas, la primera siendo, por supuesto, que era un honor ser elegida como la persona más responsable, diligente y con mejores notas de su año. Brienne podía no ser muy sociable ni carismática, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer que todos siguiesen las normas y que el director se sientiese orgullosa de ella.

Por supuesto, todo tenía sus desventajas también. Por ejemplo, que la obligasen a dar una puta charla de protección sexual a todo su año. Esa podría ser la cosa más vergonzosa que alguna vez iba a hacer en su vida.

Habían veintiún personas en séptimo, contándose a ella misma y a su compañero Premio Anual, Robb Stark, quien, por supuesto, convenientemente se enfermó el mismo día que tenían que hablar. Cuando ella lo fue a visitar lo encontró muy mal, pero todavía tenía las sospechas de que había algo a propósito, en especial por el hecho de que el día anterior lo había encontrado revolcándose con Jeyne Westerling en el tercer piso.

«No importa —pensó, mientras ampliaba su voz con un hechizo _Sonorus_ y acomodaba sus apuntes en el escritorio—. Voy a hacer esto aunque muera en el intento.»

Para su horror, todos se veían de lo más interesados en su rostro, y Brienne tuvo que controlar el impulso de esconderse detrás la silla aunque hubiese estudiado con esos desgraciados desde hacia siete años atrás. «Tu puedes hacerlo, Brie. Tal como lo ensayaste.»

—Eh, bueno, creo que todos sabemos para qué estamos aquí —comenzó, tomando un respiro profundo y mirando a la pared del otro lado de la sala—. El director me pidió que diese una charla sobre protección sexual porque ha habido algunos, ejem, incidentes. Mi compañero Premio Anual Robb no pudo venir, así que yo seré quien de la charla. Vamos a terminar con ésto.

Varios rieron, y ella se sintió más calmada para comenzar su exposición. Recitó de forma monótona y progresiva cada uno de los conceptos que había anotado, y luego las prácticas sexuales, y al final los hechizos para protegerse y evitar un embarazo no deseado, y aunque no hubo pocos chistosos que hiciesen comentarios sobre varitas y mamadas, ella no tuvo muchos problemas. La mayoría parecía divertidos, otros estaban tan avergonzados como ella y unos cuantos, como Cersei y Hyle Hunt, la miraban con indiferencia y abierto asco, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Su infierno personal comenzó, sin embargo, cuando dijo las palabras mágicas.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Por supuesto que tenía que ser él quien alzase la mano, el único de toda la sala. El hijo de perra incluso tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo.

—¿Si, Jaime?

—Tengo una pregunta muy importante —dijo, alzando la voz para que todos le escuchasen—. ¿El orgasmo sabe rico?

Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír, y aunque Brienne habría podido morir de la vergüenza, no dejó que la pregunta le intimidase. Iba a terminar la charla por su maldito honor de Gryffindor y Premio Anual, sin importar qué.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no lo pruebas tú? —hubo un coro de «Ohhhh» y la sonrisa de Jaime se amplió más, si eso era posible. Brienne habría podido molerlo a golpes en ese momento.

—¿Cuál posición crees que sea la favorita de las mujeres? —volvió a preguntar, y todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en ella. «Lo voy a matar. De verdad que sí.»

—Según encuestas, la forma más facil de llegar al orgasmo es la del Misionero, pero también han votado por Mariposa y Tobillos arriba —unos se estaban orinando a risotadas, otros anotaban mentalmente y otros habrían podido pasar por tomates en sus asientos. Brienne puso toda su fuerza mental en el cráneo de Jaime, tratando de hacer que se callase con pura fuerza de voluntad.

Fue en vano, por supuesto.

—¿Y también es cierto que es bueno masturbarle el clítoris para que se corran?

—¿Tantos años con tantas mujeres para que no sepas eso?

Ya no hubo manera de que nadie pudiese dejar de reír. Se le veía en el rostro de todos que querían que la batalla continuase, y de no haber sido por su reputación como perfecta Premio Anual, Brienne le habría echado un _Sectumsempra_ a Jaime en la cara, sin problemas.

—Bueno, esto concluye...

—No, no, tengo una última pregunta —«Merlín bendito, por todos los cielos, cállate. ¿Por qué me haces esto?»—; en serio, es una pregunta de calidad. ¿Pueden las mujeres correrse varias veces en una misma noche?

—Sí, si el hombre o la mujer lo hace bien —y los mandó a todos a la mierda. Deshizo su voz amplificada con un _Quietus_ , desvaneció todos los apuntes y se preparó para hibernar por el resto de su estadía escolar. Se sentía tan avergonzada que todo su cuerpo estaba sonrojado, especialmente las orejas, y no sabía si echarse a gritar o a llorar.

Sus compañeros salieron con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse, agradeciéndole por tan _excelente y reveladora_ charla, y no más de uno le guiñó el ojo en burla. «Lárguense de aquí —pensó, sintiéndose mejor al ver que no era la única que parecía al borde del colapso nervioso—. Y todo esto es culpa de..»

—Admito que me encantó la charla —le dijo Jaime cuando todos se fueron, apoyándose en el escritorio frente a ella. Tenía la sonrisa torcida y el cabello encima de los ojos—. Tienes que darlas más seguido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó, bajando la vista y jugueteando con su varita. No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, no iba a...

—¿Por qué hice qué?

—Hacerme todas esas preguntas estúpidas sólo para humillarme...

Jaime se veía, en realidad, ofendido.

—¿Preguntas estúpidas? —repitió, alzando su voz a un tono chillón, y ella le escuchó moverse hacia su izquierda, acercándosele. Seguía sin mirarlo—. ¿Humillarte? Déjame decirte, nena, que estás muy equivocada. Todas esas preguntas las hice de modo puramente educacional; eran indagaciones importantes y serias; no puedo creer que estés evitando mi educación.

—Deja de hacerte el loco —masculló, y no sabía que su rostro pudiese sentirse tan caliente. Habría podido derretirse en una pila humana de bochorno en ese instante—. Yo sé que tu sabes las respuestas de todas tus cuatro preguntas; lo hicimos anoche.

Todo se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, y aunque Brienne sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, no alzó la vista. Fue cuando estuvieron pegados y que Jaime enterrase su rostro en su cuello que sintió sus risitas sin sonido. Se estaba riendo como loco, y ella puso ambas manos en su pecho para tratar de separarlo y decirle dónde se podía meter su varita. No obstante, él la aferró con fiereza y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello. Éso siempre hacia que se le aflojasen las piernas y que sus defensas cayesen.

—Admítelo, nena. Sabes que tenía que preguntar algo.

—No, no tenías que.

Él se desternilló por unos momentos más, subiendo y bajando su pecho mientras presionaba a Brienne contra el escritorio. Cuando la subió y se posicionó entre sus piernas ya se había calmado.

—Sabes, en realidad tengo varias preguntas más...

—Vete a la mierda —comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y le desaflojó la corbata escarlata, y él le besó en los labios.

—Unas preguntas muy importantes, unas preguntas muy serias, esenciales... —murmuró contra su boca, y encontró un seno bajo su camisa. Todo su olor, toda su esencia, su sabor, era gloria. No podía contenerse.

—Cállate de una vez —le espetó, y se levantó la falda.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No se ustedes, pero me da una vergüenza escribir estas cosas. Como no estoy segura, cambié el _rating_ a M, aunque esto no tenga ninguna escena explícita (mejor prevenir que lamentar). De cualquier manera, me encanta imaginarme a Brienne y a Jaime ambos en Gryffindor, pasándose la mitad de sus años en Hogwarts discutiendo y la otra mitad jugando Quidditch. Cersei, por supuesto, es una Slytherin hecha y derecha. El próximo capítulo creo que va a ser el más largo de todos; no preview.

 **AU:** _'Soy Premio Anual, y me han pedido que de una charla de prácticas sexuales y tú no dejas de preguntarme cosas incómodas para avergonzarme. Por favor detente, sé que sabes la respuesta a eso. Lo hicimos anoche.'_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Me estoy cansando de ésto. G.R.R. Martin, esto es tuyo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La primera vez que Joanna vino a la casa, Brienne estaba en la sala escribiendo su columna semanal. Cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse sonrió, pero terminó sobresaltada cuando no apareció una, sino dos cabezas rubias en su visión periférica.

—¡Hola, mamá! —saludó Amias, dejando su mochila en el sofá y agarrando unas uvas del recibidor.

—Hola, mi vida. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

—Joanna Lannister, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que iba a venir hoy. —se le había olvidado por completo. Guardó su artículo antes de levantarse y recibirlos, y se encontró con una niña hermosa, con los bucles de cabello como el oro batido, la nariz de botón y una sonrisa brillante.

—¡Un placer, señora Tarth! —la chiquilla le tendió una mano pálida, y Brienne se la sostuvo.

—El placer es mío, Joanna. Siéntete en casa. ¿Quieren un bocadillo? ¿Algo de tomar?

—No, mamá —replicó Amias, y le señaló a su amiga las escaleras—. Vamos a ver un maratón de películas de superhéroes.

Ella asintió, y los dos salieron disparados escaleras arriba como torbellinos. Brienne se hizo la nota mental de prepararles unos cuantos sándwiches de queso y subírselos unas horas después, y comenzó a ordenar los manuscritos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente a su editor.

A lo largo de la tarde escuchó sus carcajadas y pisadas en el piso de arriba. Amias mantuvo la puerta entreabierta y los podía ver a ambos, brincando en su cama y haciendo las poses de los superhéroes que veían en las películas. Cierto sentido de madre le hizo pensar en ir a detenerlos, porque brincar en las camas era peligroso y no quería a dos niños con el cráneo abierto en su posesión, pero estaban tan contentos... A ella no se le pasó de largo el hecho que era la primera vez que Amias invitaba a alguien a casa, y eso le hizo decidirse. Cuando entró al cuarto estaba el Capitán América peleando lo que parecía un alien nórdico con cuernos, y Joanna le decía a su hijo que ella tenía el escudo del Capitán América y la máscara de Iron Man.

—¡Yo quiero el casco de Magneto! —respondió Amias, antes de ver a su madre y agarrar uno de los sándwiches.

—¿Alguien te va a recoger hoy o quieres que te lleve a casa? —le preguntó a Joanna, mientras le servía jugo de naranja. La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Mi papá me viene a buscar a las seis —replicó, y luego sus sonrisa se amplió— ¡Vamos a ir a comer con mi tío después!

El carro que se detuvo en frente de su casa cuando el sol se estaba poniendo era probablemente el más caro que su calle había visto, y de inmediato se sintió consciente de su bajo estatus. Joanna le dio un abrazo fuerte a Amias, un abrazó aún más fuerte a Brienne y salió disparada hacia el vehículo. La ventanilla del copiloto descendió, y un hombre le saludó con la mano desde el volante mientras Joanna entraba a los asientos de atrás.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a invitarla un día de éstos? Es una niña muy simpática —le dijo ella a su hijo mientras despedía el Lamborghini de su porche. Amias sonrió.

—Definitivamente.

oxxo

La segunda vez que se encontró con la niña, fue en una situación difícil. No, francamente humillante. La mirada del director hacia que se sintiese pequeña, y su antiguo miedo a decepcionar o fallar una materia resurgió. Lo único que le consolaba era que, a su lado, el padre de Joanna estaba en un estado similar.

—Los profesores me han informado que tanto Amias como Joanna son niños brillantes y trabajadores. Por lo que no habrá ninguna suspensión o penalización educativa. Sin embargo, espero poder colaborar con ustedes para encontrar una solución menos... violenta, para sus hijos.

Brienne quería hundirse en su asiento en ese momento. Cuando ella estaba en el colegio jamás dio ni un solo problema, y en ningún momento fue a la oficina del director. En cambio, Amias parecía ser un problema con patas, siendo ésa la tercera vez que cometía agresiones contra otros niños de la escuela.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, pensando en cómo hacer que a su hijo se le metiese en la cabeza que no había razón, motivo o circunstancia que justificase golpear, patear y presionar contra el piso a otros niños, incluso si esos le estaban haciendo bullying antes.

—Nos mantendremos en contacto —afirmó el padre de Joanna, y los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo para despedirse y buscar a los criminales que tenían como hijos.

Jaime Lannister era un poco más bajito que ella, y parecía más bien un modelo con el largo pelo hacia atrás y el traje de tres piezas formal y hecho a la medida. Ambos caminaban juntos por los pasillos, suspirando con cansancio. Él habló primero.

—Ésta no es la primera vez que hacen ésto.

—No; es como la tercera —dijo, y aprovechó para disculparse—. Lamento que Amias haya arrastrado a Joanna en una batalla que no era suya.

—Nada de eso —Jaime rio un poco, y la miro de reojo—. No se si estar orgulloso que Jo haya defendido a un amigo suyo que estaba en problemas o furioso porque le rompió un diente a dos de ellos.

—Exactamente.

Ambos niños los esperaban en el patio de juegos, y cuando ella se acercó a su hijo éste se miró los zapatos y suspiró.

—Lo siento, mamá —susurró, y parecía muy arrepentido. Brienne le pasó los dedos por el pelo pajizo y sintió un dolor profundo al ver a su hijo, su propia sangre, que al igual que ella era acosado por abusivos y que solamente había encontrado la violencia como solución.

—Vámonos a casa.

Ambos estaban a medio camino del carro cuando Jaime le llamó por atrás.

—¡Señora Tarth!

—¿Si?

—No se si Amias habrá recibido la invitación, pero éste fin de semana es el octavo cumpleaños y estaríamos muy contentos si ambas pudiesen venir —dijo, mientras se aproximaba a ambos—. Eso es, si no interfiere con las medidas disciplinarias que implementa con su hijo.

Amias a su lado la miró con tal ilusión que ella no pudo negarse. Le dio su número de teléfono al señor Lannister y entró a su carro de segunda mano mientras su hijo le explicaba con pelos y señales todo lo que había sucedido en realidad, y que esos abusivos se lo merecían.

oxxo

Hacer que a Amias se le metiese algo en la cabeza no era cosa fácil, en particular si ya tenía una idea contraria de lo que debería hacer. Brienne le explicó con calma que habían educadores y gente adulta que estaban allí para ayudarlo y evitar que más acoso siguiese sucediendo, y que la violencia nunca era la solución, pero no le parecía muy convencido.

—¿Al menos puedes prometerme que no volverás a hacer algo así otra vez? ¿Por mi? —vio en los ojos grises de su hijo el arrepentimiento y la profunda adoración que le profesaba a ella, y él terminó por asentir.

—Sí, mamá. Te lo prometo.

Ella le dejó haciendo sus tareas, y procedió a enviarle un correo a su editor, Ned Stark, adjuntando los artículos que iban a ser publicados en el correo esa semana y algunos archivos atrasados. A mitad de su trabajo, su teléfono sonó.

—¿Señora Tarth?

—Un placer escucharlo otra vez. ¿Qué necesita?

—La llamé para preguntarle si consiguió disciplinar a su chiquillo, porque siento que Joanna solamente está jugando conmigo. Apenas pude convencerla que si veía otra vez a un niño en problemas, no tenía que molerle a golpes, sino llamar a un adulto.

—Yo estoy igual. Le hice prometer que no le daría una paliza a nadie más, y parecía vagamente arrepentido. Si siente haberlos golpeado o siente que lo hayan descubierto, eso todavía no lo sé —dejó que un silencio cómodo se interpusiese entre ellos, y luego no pudo contenerse—. De verdad que a veces no lo entiendo. Yo jamás dije ni una palabra en todos mis años de colegio, y él en segundo grado ya está en detenciones. Donde yo soy tímida y reservada él es extrovertido y un torbellino andante.

—Créame, comprendo exactamente lo que siente. Joanna es tan introspectiva y astuta, nunca hace las cosas como debe ni tampoco muestra mucho lo que siente. Y tampoco se de dónde sacó este "sentido de protección" y altruismo. Eso ciertamente no se lo enseñé yo.

Ambos rieron, y Brienne se sintió aliviada de encontrar a un padre como ella, con un niño problemático que no se parecía mucho a ella.

—¿Será que puedo seguir llamándole? —preguntó Jaime Lannister, sonando divertido y apenado del otro lado de la línea—; me parece bueno que compartamos consejos de disciplina para nuestros delincuentes.

—Jesús, cada vez que pienso en mi hijo y delincuencia siento que me va a dar algo —murmuró, y luego asintió para sí—. Sería un placer, señor Lannister.

—Imagínese como me siento yo, que soy _abogado defensor_ —su voz se redujo a un susurro horrorizado, y Brienne rio como no lo había hecho en semanas—. Llámeme Jaime.

—Solo si usted me dice Brienne.

En la noche arropó a Amias con cautela, y le leyó unos de los capítulos de _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_ en el que todos ignoraban y humillaban a Harry, buscando una reacción en las palabras que sus consejos al parecer no conseguían.

oxxo

La fiesta de Joanna fue todo un éxito, incluso con el temor de Jaime de que nadie asistiese por sus... problemas disciplinarios. Brienne y Amias llegaron un poco más temprano para ayudar con los preparativos, y desde ese momento ya no hubo nadie que pudiese separar a los dos niños. Joanna sabía controlar la naturaleza agresiva de Amias, y él por su parte la sacaba de su silencio y le animaba a probar los juegos nuevos.

Varios padres más asistieron, y entre todos pasaron un buen rato viendo a los chiquillos brincar en los colchones inflables, bebiendo ponche y riendo con las cosas típicas que decían los niños. Jaime giró a los niños con una sonrisa perversa para que pudiese atrapar a los otros con los ojos vendados, y Brienne le daba el palo de madera con solemnidad a los que iban a moler la piñata. Al final, por supuesto, Amias y Joanna fueron los que más dulces acapararon; para cuando era de noche estaban muertos del cansancio.

—Me la pasé muy bien, Jaime —le dijo Brienne en el porche de su inmensa y lujosa casa, aferrando la mano de Amias para que no se fuese de boca al piso por el sueño—. Todos lo hicimos.

—Me alegro mucho. Todos los esfuerzos de un padre desesperado dieron fruto —ambos se mostraron sonrisas idénticas, y solamente rompieron el contacto cuando Amias le jaló el brazo, gimiendo porque estaba demasiado cansado—. Muchas gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda.

—No es nada. Que tengas una buena noche tu y Joanna.

Mientras caminaban a su carro a Brienne se le ocurrió que no recordaba la última vez que se la había pasado tan bien con otra persona desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que realmente esperaba otra visita de ambos Lannister.

oxxo

Con las vacaciones de verano venía la difícil labor de los padres de ver qué iban a hacer con sus niños emocionados y deseosos de hacer cosas. Brienne pasaba bastante tiempo en casa, pero no podía tener la atención de su hijo todo el santo día, y le inscribió en un campamento de verano en el que iban a la piscina, acampaban, iban al cine y hacían varios tipos de deporte. Eso quemaba la suficiente energía para que cuando el transporte lo dejase a las seis y media no se moviese tanto y conviviese en paz.

Tras haber pasado todo el año escolar recibiendo a Joanna en su casa y charlando con Jaime por teléfono, era extraño que ya su nombre no fuese pronunciado más en los labios de Amias, y que el número de Jaime no sonase más en su teléfono. Se sentía extrañamente abandonada, y no tardó en reprenderse por esos sentimientos. No era como si ella estuviese tratando tampoco de contactarlo con todas su fuerzas.

Un caluroso sábado vio en las noticias que habían abierto un parque pequeño de juegos para niños en un centro comercial, y decidió tomarse la tarde para pasarla con su hijo y descansar. El sitio, tal y como habían advertido, no era demasiado grande, pero tenía parques complicados llenos de escondites secretos y toboganes colosales, o al menos para alguien de ocho años.

—Sólo pagué por una hora, ¿me escuchaste? —le dijo ella a Amias mientras él se quitaba los zapatos a toda prisa—. Te avisaré cuando ya sea hora de irnos. Si me necesitas, estoy en ésta mesa.

El niño asintió, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo al primer juego que encontró. Brienne aprovechó para comprar un poco de algodón de azúcar, un poco de agua y limonada helada; ya veía a Amias chorreando de sudor y pidiéndole entre jadeos algo de tomar.

Fue a mitad de la lectura del análisis de un artículo que había leído que sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano que tenía estirada en la mesa. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con el sol mismo.

—Voy a suponer que también escuchaste el anuncio en el canal siete —le dijo Jaime, sentándose al lado suyo. Tenía unos zapatos minúsculos de princesa en la mano.

—Adivinaré, ¿salió corriendo antes de que pudieses decirle «No mates a nadie»?

—Me leíste la mente. Lo bueno es que no pueden demandarnos por delincuencia pre-juvenil.

Y así como si nada, todo volvió a encajar. Ella sentía como si hubiese conocido a Jaime durante toda su vida, y hablar con él era tan fácil como respirar o escribir. Se sentía bien.

—¿Cuánto quieres apostar a que vuelven los dos juntos?

—Ay, nena, no sé. Puedo olfatear un mal acuerdo cuando me lo ofrecen.

Brienne le miró con afecto y le tendió un poco de su algodón de azúcar.

—¿Qué has hecho con tu demonio este verano?

—Mi hermano menor Tyrion adora a Jo, y la ha pasado con él todo este verano. Su persona favorita del mundo, dice, no su padre quien le limpió los mocos y le compró toda su ropa interior de princesas.

—Mis condolencias. Debió de ser doloroso...

—Si, bueno, al menos no le ha roto el brazo a nadie en estas cuatro semanas. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho con tu delincuente?

—Campamento de verano. Una bendición de los mismos dioses.

Ambos asintieron, y se sintió natural cuando Jaime reposó su mano sobre la de Brienne. En medio de gritos infantiles, olor a sudor y juegos neón, todo cobró sentido.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un día de éstos? Podríamos llevar a Amias y a Jo.

—¿Una cita de juegos?

—Una cita de juegos, entonces —replicó Jaime, y le sonrió a Brienne como si fuese lo mejor que le había pasado en el mundo.

Todo se sentía alineado, correcto, y para Brienne eso fue suficiente. Aceptó el algodón de azúcar de vuelta, le habló de sus artículos y de su libro sin publicar y, cuando volvieron los dos demonios, juntos por supuesto, sintió como si hubiese ganado una familia completa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Puedo hablar por experiencia personal sobre los parques de diversiones, no hace mucho llevé a mis primos a uno y fueron el terror del sitio; uno de ellos incluso llegó a tirar por unas escaleras a una bebé de dos años, y otro le pegó con una pistola de pelotas a otro niño en el ojo. Me imaginó que los hijos de Jaime y Brienne serían los delincuentes al cuadrado, para la mortificación de Brienne.

Éste es probablemente el universo más largo que escribiré, dado que unir a dos padres solteros no es tan sencillo como unir a dos adolescentes cachondos. En fin, en una próxima publicación, la fecha de aniversario de boda está mal.

 **AU** : _'Nuestros hijos son mejores amigos... sí...'_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer** : Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Aunque ciertamente tardo tanto en escribir como Martin.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Brienne se había prometido a sí misma el primer día de universidad que iba a ser una mujer distinta. No mas tartamudeos, no mas miradas esquivas, no mas dejar que la gente le pasase por encima así como así.

Por supuesto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sus años universitarios fueron infinitamente más fáciles que sus años en la secundaria, y logró establecer un mínimo de autoestima y fuerza de voluntad a punta de hablar en clases y exponer sin sudar como cerda. Ya para cuando se graduó y encontró empleo consideraba que sus años como mujer tímida y ansiosa habían quedado atrás.

Eso fue antes de que Jaime Lannister se mudase al apartamento del frente y le hablase como un ser humano normal, con respeto y honestidad. Brienne tenía un mal historial con los hombres, y se conocía a si misma; se enamoraba de cualquiera que le tratase relativamente bien, y luego terminaba con el corazón roto cuando se daba cuenta que, para ellos, ella no era más que un simple caso de caridad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas diferente. Se ocupó de hablarle en oraciones completas y hacer un moderado contacto visual, lo ayudó un día a meter un mueble que había comprado en su apartamento e incluso le regaló un poco de pie de limón que le había sobrado. Todo apuntaba a que Jaime correspondía sus afectos, o al menos la consideraba como amiga. Brienne podía trabajar con eso.

Se decidió a confesarse una tarde en que vio en las noticias un choque terrible en la avenida principal. Un adolescente borracho, unos frenos que no funcionaban, algo que podía pasarle a cualquiera en cualquier momento. «Tengo que hacerlo, ya es hora».

«Puedo ser valiente por una vez en mi vida».

Tocó bien temprano en la mañana, después de tomarse como cinco tazas de café y morderse tanto los labios que había saboreado sangre. Todo va a estar bien, se decía. Incluso si le decía que no siempre podía mantener una relación cordial con él. Vecinos nada más. Nada iba a pasar. Todo iba a ir perfecto; incluso había escrito un guion en su cabeza y todo.

Luego Jaime abrió la puerta, y tenía el cabello despeinado en la mejor manera, y sus ojos estaban hinchados del sueño, y no llevaba camisa ni pantalón, solo bóxer, y a Brienne se le fueron los colores del rostro, solo para volver en un sonrojo violento. Por supuesto, reaccionó de la manera más madura posible.

Salió corriendo.

Se escondió en su apartamento por un largo rato, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y tratando de entender por qué esas cosas le pasaban a ella. ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Por qué Jaime había salido así? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de él? ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlo ahora?

«Siempre está la opción de mudarme a la Antártica» pensó, pero era ridículo. Ella estaba siendo ridícula, haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Se decidió por ignorar esa mañana por completo y esperar antes de volver a intentar confesarse.

—Brienne —le llamó Jaime cuando ya tenía todo su plan fríamente calculado. Se obligó a sí misma a respirar y actuar como mujer adulta.

—Dime, Jaime —sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero notó que sus mejillas estaban tiesas. No pudo verlo a la cara.

—¿Qué querías esta mañana?

—Ah —«Piensa rápido. Cualquier excusa, lo que sea»—, eh, nada en particular…

—¿No? —dijo él, con una ceja alzada y esa sonrisita que hacía que las piernas le flaquearan. «No ahora, Brienne. Contrólate».

—Nop.

—Hum —él tarareó por un rato, y caminó hasta pararse frente a ella. Se apoyó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos, aparentemente divertidísimo por la situación. Apartó la vista— ¿Estás segura?

«Claro que estoy segura, carajo» quería decirle, pero se encontró a si misma con una oportunidad irrepetible. ¿No que era una mujer confiada en si misma y responsable? ¿No que iba a ser madura esta vez, sin dejarse llevar?

—De hecho, si quiero decirte algo —tomó una bocanada de aire, apretó los puños y se obligó a si misma a hablar. No podía terminar peor que con Hyle Hunt, de eso estaba segura—. Sólo quería decirte… sólo quería decirte que me gustas mucho, en todos los aspectos, y que me gustaría que fueses a una cita conmigo, si no es mucha molestia.

«Dioses, ¿cómo la gente hace estas cosas?». Se sentía morir; todo sonaba más vergonzoso que en su cabeza, y Jaime no dijo nada por unos segundos. Cuando ya estaba segura de que iba a tener que ir a comprar esos boletos de avión a la Antártica, él se echó a reír.

—¿Qué? —le espetó ella, indignada. Acababa de hacer la confesión más grande de su vida, ¿y él se reía? ¿De qué clase de patán se había enamorado?

—Nada, que me encanta tu cara —replicó él, y cuando ella alzó la mirada él la observaba con cariño. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo positivo de su cara; era, para ella, lo peor de todo su cuerpo. En la cara se le debió de haber notado la duda, porque Jaime avanzó y ahuecó sus manos en sus mejillas—. Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo.

Y Brienne pudo irse al cielo derechito en ese momento, de la pura felicidad que sentía. Nada podía haber arruinado el momento para ella.

—Pero no salgas corriendo esta vez, ¿sí?

Ni siquiera eso.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Miren el milagro, la prueba de la providencia de los Dioses: he vuelto. Después de casi dos años por fin me he puesto las pilas y decidí que definitivamente no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así. Una de las razones por las que tanto me costó continuar es que el AU anterior no me parecía interesante, y no quería escribirlo. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, hecha y derecha, dispuesta a seguir estos trágicos intentos de romance y comedia. Algo que siempre me he preguntado: ¿las personas de verdad se confiesan con sus enamorados? Suena aterrador.

 **AU:** ' _He estado enamorada de ti desde la primera vez que te mudaste y por fin reuní el coraje para decírtelo pero cuando respondiste te acababas de levantar y no traías camisa, así que huí_ '


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer** : Ustedes ya saben de qué va la cosa. Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Brienne nunca había creído eso de que, en los momentos de peligro, las cosas se volvían más lentas. Todo lo contrario, para ella el accidente fue tan rápido que en un parpadeo ya el hombre se había derrumbado en el piso, sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Bajó del carro tan rápido que se tropezó y trastabilló en la grava. Sus pies parecían no ser lo suficientemente rápidos como para llevarla hacia la figura en el suelo, y cuando llegó temió lo peor.

Descubrió un pulso débil cuando colocó sus dedos en su cuello, pero aún así se veía mal. La mitad de su cara estaba llena de sangre, y su brazo estaba torcido en un ángulo imposible.

«Novecientos once —se recordó a sí misma, pasando a través de la bruma de pánico y horror que se había asentado en su mente—, llámalos… dónde coño dejé mi teléfono».

Se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo que duró la ambulancia en llegar, sin moverlo por el miedo a empeorar su situación. A veces abría los ojos y parpadeaba, pero nunca dijo nada o respondió sus preguntas. Brienne esperó lo peor.

—Lo llevaremos al Hospital Metropolitano. ¿Ya ha contactado a la policía? ¿Su proveedora de seguro?

—No —respondió ella, aturdida y confusa. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—Recomiendo que lo haga ya. ¿Está herida?

—No —escondió las manos que se había desollado en su caída tras su espalda, y vio como la ambulancia partía, con sus sirenas sonando hasta lo ensordecedor. Se quedó un momento de pie a mitad de la calle, sin saber qué hacer. Luego sacó su teléfono y buscó qué coño hacer luego de atropellar a alguien.

Tomar fotos del carro, hablar con la policía, contactar con el seguro, hablar con un abogado que ni tenía… todo eso lo hizo al día siguiente, más calmada. En ese momento, sin embargo, lo único que tenía en su mente era al hombre de cabello de oro torcido en el suelo, sin decir nada, solo viéndola. Se sentía tan culpable que se limpió las lágrimas mientras conducía al hospital, y se quedó en el estacionamiento por un largo rato, pensando.

«¿Qué voy a hacer si lo maté?». No quería pensar en eso. Tenía que estar bien. Entró al hospital con la mandíbula apretada, y cuando la enfermera le dijo que el hombre al cual había atropellado estaba bien, reposando en una habitación, y que podía visitarlo si quería, volvió a llorar de alivio. Compró un peluche y flores en la tienda de la clínica, y entró al cuarto con la cabeza gacha, esperando la mirada de odio del hombre, que le gritase y le demandase por todo el dinero que tenía.

En cambio, el hombre la miró con curiosidad y un rostro neutral. Tenía unas vendas alrededor de su frente y el labio roto, pero de resto parecía bastante decente, incluso con su brazo en un cabestrillo.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo con la voz quebrada, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Te juro que no quería atropellarte, traté de frenar, pero fue todo demasiado rápido y ya luego estabas en el piso…

—Está bien —le interrumpió él, alzando su mano izquierda, la que tenía intacta—. También fue un poco mi culpa. Quién me manda a cruzar la calle a la mitad cuando está todo oscuro.

—Te juro que no estoy drogada o borracha, y si quieres demandarme está bien…

—No te voy a demandar —dijo él, y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. No necesito tu dinero.

—Ah.

Después de ahí ya no supo qué decir, y el silencio se volvió incómodo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada a mitad del cuarto todavía con lo que había comprado en la mano, así que se acercó con cautela a la mesa que había del otro lado de la habitación y dejó ahí las flores y el peluche. Se limpió el rostro húmedo con una manga y luego sacó un papel de su cartera, su tarjeta de empresaria con sus datos.

—De cualquier modo, si necesitas contactarme...

—No te vayas —le interrumpió él, con una mirada intensa en sus ojos.

—¿Q-qué?

—No te vayas —repitió, pasándose una mano por el cabello—; quédate un rato más. Por favor.

Brienne no tuvo el corazón para negarse. Tomó una de las dos sillas que estaban ahí y la colocó cerca de la cama, a la distancia de su brazo, apretando su bolso contra su pecho como si fuera un escudo de guerra. El hombre la miró por un momento, y luego cerró los ojos. Ella tardó un rato en estar lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormirse, y despertó con torticolis el día siguiente, pero la sonrisa brillante del hombre al que había atropellado el día anterior la animó.

—Tengo que ir a resolver los asuntos con la policía y el seguro, e ir a trabajar, pero puedo volver más tarde.

—Está bien. Recuerda que no te voy a demandar.

—Ya.

Brienne salió del cuarto sin decir más, y cuando cerró la puerta leyó el nombre que habían colocado: Jaime Lannister.

Jaime de Corporaciones Lannister, una de las empresas tecnológicas más grandes del mundo. Con razón que no quería su dinero. ¿Qué le iba a servir unos cuantos dólares a alguien como él?

«Y yo vine y lo atropellé» pensó, agradecida de todo corazón que él no quisiese demandarla. Jamás habría encontrado el dinero suficiente para pagarle.

 **oxxo**

Brienne volvió en la noche, el día siguiente y luego el día después. Nadie nunca fue a visitar a Jaime, ni sus padres (ella sabía que Tywin Lannister estaba vivito y coleando) ni sus hermanos (la infame Cersei), ni ninguno de sus amigos. Se sentía tan mal por él que ofreció llevarlo a casa cuando salió del hospital.

—Nada que ver —dijo él de buen humor, como normalmente se comportaba cuando ella estaba. Claro que siempre agregaba cosas como:— Tú y un carro son combinaciones peligrosas.

Se sonrojó de pura vergüenza, y Jaime se rió a carcajadas.

—Pero no me importaría salir a comer otro día —agregó Jaime, y su sonrisa se tornó sugestiva. Ella se quedó en blanco.

—Eh… sí, claro.

¿Cómo su vida había dado tal vuelco? Había atropellado a un hombre por no estar prestando atención, y resulta que el mismo hombre era un guapísimo millonario que no iba a demandarla y dejarla en la ruina, y que además le acababa de pedir una cita.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—No suenas muy segura —dijo él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ella lo dejó hacer—. Te prometo que será excelente. Nos divertiremos mucho y verás que esta carita amoratada esconde una gran personalidad.

Brienne se cubrió la cara con una mano para no reírse. Jaime se acercó más, casi susurrando al oído.

—Pero nos vamos caminando, ¿oyó? No vaya a ser que atropelles a otro guapísimo hombre con tu carro y te enamores de él también.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** AHHHHHHHH Este capítulo me resultó muy fácil de escribir, por alguna razón. Supongo que ya es tan común que a Jaime le caigan a palos... Incluso investigué qué hacer cuando atropellas a alguien (y espero que nunca les pase algo así a ustedes :c).

 **AU** : ' _Te atropellé con mi carro y fui la única en ir a visitarte al hospital'._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notas de la autora:** Nada me pertenece, ni siquiera las tramas :c

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

—¿Dónde está Brienne?

En retrospectiva, había sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que su nombre no sería mencionado otra vez en esa reunión familiar. Había supuesto que, dada la tendencia a su familia a la indiferencia y el desprecio, nadie iba a preocuparse de su situación romántica, especialmente con alguien a quien nunca habían aprobado, y eso había incluido a los niños.

Tommen, sin embargo, era la excepción.

—No está aquí —fue lo único que pudo decir, apartando la vista del emocionado niño que lo miraba desde abajo. Su sonrisa amainó.

—¿No vino?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ella y yo ya… ya no estamos juntos.

Le dio un vistazo al rostro de su sobrino. Se veía positivamente confuso, y un poco triste.

—¿Ya no es tu novia?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Jaime se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo cómo su respiración se entrecortaba, y su corazón comenzó a latir a millón. Tragó un montón de saliva seca.

—Tío Jaime, ¿por qué ya no están juntos? —repitió Tommen, aferrándose a su pierna. Jaime le puso una mano en la cabeza—. Ella me prometió que me enseñaría a jugar cartas cuando volviese, y que veríamos Star Trek juntos. ¿Fue algo que yo hice? ¿Ya no nos quiere?

Eso fue demasiado para él. Apartó al niño de su pierna con más brusquedad de la que había querido, y se alejó del salón principal de la fiesta, subiendo por las escaleras hasta entrar el baño más apartado que encontró. Se encerró en él, cerrando la puerta con toda la saña que pudo, y las piernas no le aguantaron. Se deslizó contra la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y lo inevitable sucedió

Sacó su teléfono, abrió su galería de fotos y entró a la única cosa que podía hacerlo sentir bien en esos casos: la galería de fotos que todavía conservaba de ella. A Brienne nunca le había gustado que le tomasen fotos, y para convencerla tenía que hacer gala de todos sus trucos, coqueteos y artimañas, pero los resultados siempre valían la pena.

«Sus ojos siempre fueron lo más bonito de ella» pensó cuando la primera foto apareció: ella frente al mar, sin sonreír porque estaba cansada, pero con el sol posicionado de tal manera que le iluminaba perfectamente los ojos, zafiros, azules como el océano. Había tenido esa foto de fondo de pantalla por tanto tiempo que, cuando tuvo que cambiarla, no reconocía su teléfono. Ese pensamiento no hizo sino empeorarlo, y se sorbió los mocos con melancolía.

Pasó el dedo por el teléfono: foto de ellos juntos en el parque de diversiones, él mucho más alegre que ella. Foto de ella durmiendo que le tomó sin su consentimiento. Foto de ellos con filtros de _Snapchat_ , sonriendo, por fin haciendo carantoñas. Foto de ella, foto de ellos, foto de ella.

«No puedo seguir así».

Sabía que tener fotos de su exnovia, después de seis meses de haber roto, no era saludable. Sabía que el necesitar verlas cada vez que se sentía mal no era normal. Sabía que ella probablemente ya había borrado todo rastro de él, y él debía hacer lo mismo por su bien mental.

Lo sabía, pero no le importaba, porque todavía consideraba que ella era el amor de su vida, y borrar esas fotos significaba borrar la mejor parte de su vida.

La fiesta continuó afuera toda la noche, y Cersei probablemente estuviese furioso con él por no mostrar su cara bonita, pero no se molestó en salir, ni siquiera cuando las tripas comenzaron a sonarle. Nadie entendía su relación con Brienne, ni siquiera Tyrion.

Se quedó prendado en la foto de ella durmiendo, pacífica, acurrucada en una bolita, utilizando uno de sus propios suéteres que le quedaban a la perfección, porque era más alta que él. Recordaba esa mañana; se había quedado mucho tiempo mirándola, sin que ella se sintiese cohibida o que protestase, y cuando se despertó la agarró en un abrazo grande y rodaron por la cara, riendo, en una burbuja para ellos solos.

Esa sonrisa desapareció unos meses antes de su ruptura, y no la había vuelto a ver jamás.

No publicaba cosas en sus redes sociales, ni siquiera fotos de paisajes como antes. No tenían amigos en común, no sabía cómo le iba. Tenía su número antiguo, no tenía ni idea si lo había cambiado o no. Y, sin embargo, tampoco estaba seguro de querer ver cómo su vida mejoraba sin él. Probablemente había progresado en su carrera, había dejado de llorar, se había alejado de su familia tóxica.

Eso era algo que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor: Brienne estaba _mucho_ mejor sin él.

Por un momento su dedo osciló sobre el botón de eliminar, como siempre sucedía después de sus meditaciones, pero simplemente no fue capaz. Aún después de todo la necesitaba, así fuese en fotos.

Cambió la foto de ella durmiendo a una con ambos en una montaña, luego de hacer excursionismo por horas. Estaban sudados y cansados, pero sonrientes, con el atardecer al fondo. Él recordaba el día: uno de los últimos antes de la perentoria caída en picada.

Porque era verdad. En ese momento él no lo había sabido, pero ya estaban condenados a fallar. El problema era que había sido todo con lentitud, sin aviso, pasos de tortuga. Primero fueron sus propios celos, incontrolables y violentos, pero que ella aguantaba por razones que él era incapaz de comprender. Luego fue el estrés de Brienne por trabajar en un empleo que no aguantaba, y él, siendo la mierda de persona que era, no fue capaz de consolarla bien, solo la angustió más. Luego fueron las peleas en silencio, voces suaves y cortantes. Ella no gritaba; apartaba la vista y apretaba los labios y él se irritaba porque le parecían insignificantes, cosas que no ameritaban discusiones. Por último, llegaron las lágrimas. Una noche incluso llegó a romper en llanto mientras hacían el amor en su apartamento, lánguidos. Él tenía los ojos cruzados, pero estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Ella se había aferrado a él, instándolo a continuar, le había dicho que lloraba porque lo _amaba demasiado_.

En perspectiva la visión era clara como el agua. Su relación era tóxica, codependiente, se habían hecho daño el uno al otro de formas que nunca había pensado que dolerían tanto, con cortes pequeños e insignificantes. Y lo peor para él era el hecho de que todavía la amaba, todavía añoraba levantarse con ella y dormir con ella y comer con ella y ver su jodidamente hermoso rostro todas las putas mañanas, pero si algo había aprendido en su vida era que el amor no era suficiente.

Jaime apagó el teléfono y vio hacia el cielorraso, con el rostro hinchado del llanto, y se preguntó cómo soportaba la velocidad del mundo sin ella. ¿Quién había sido, al final, el que había roto la relación? Esa noche había sido un desastre, una mezcla de llanto, acusaciones, disculpas y súplicas.

Pero ahora estaba mejor, ahora veía bien las cosas y, después de seis meses, sentía que ya estaba en un lugar mejor.

«Tal vez… solo tal vez».

Abrió la aplicación de mensajes con rapidez, antes de que se le fuesen las agallas, buscó el número de ella (enterrado al fondo, después de tanto tiempo sin escribirle) y abrió el chat, vacío.

«No lo hagas —le dijo una parte de su mente, dándole todas las razones por las que eso era una mala idea—. ¿Vas a volver a cometer los mismos errores? ¿Así de plasta eres?».

Pero no se hizo caso a si mismo. Ni siquiera quería volver con ella, no quería enamorarla u obligarle a estar con él. Solo quería, _necesitaba_ hablarle. Eso era legal, ¿verdad?

 _Hola_

Y eso fue todo. Envió el mensaje con las manos temblorosas y del susto bloqueó el teléfono, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo, porque ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Se limpió el rostro en el baño y esperó hasta verse moderadamente presentable para salir.

Y horas después, cuando amanecía y el cielo se tornaba de una brillante mezcla color rosado, amarillo, azul, naranja y blanco, su teléfono sonó, y un simple mensaje apareció en su pantalla.

 _Hola._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** No esperaban que escribiese puros finales felices, ¿o si? Por más que me duela el escribirlos después de separarse, me parece necesario también poder explorar esas probabilidades, y cómo reaccionaría Jaime en particular, ya que siento que Brienne está más acostumbrada a ser pisoteada y destrozada (:c). Espero que les haya gustado, y por ahí se vienen unos cuantos universos más con ellos separados/rompiendo la relación ;)

 **AU** : ' _Hoy fue la primera reunión familiar a la que he ido desde que rompimos y mi sobrinito que te adoraba preguntó dónde estabas y tuve que encerrarme en el baño y quedarme en la bañera por media hora y ver una carpeta completa de fotos de ti para sentirme mejor_ '


End file.
